


Beth what?

by Schmidt1012



Series: Kinktober & Flufftober 2018 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book Buddies, Books, Crying Dean Winchester, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean is a sap, Flash Fic, Fluff, Flufftober 2018, Little Women Spoiler, M/M, Married Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Penta Drabble, Supportive Benny Lafitte, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmidt1012/pseuds/Schmidt1012
Summary: Dean and Benny were supposed to be reading theLittle Womentogether.Dean read it on his own and had regretted it.---Day 3: Reading a book together/Reacting to the other one crying about something





	Beth what?

**Author's Note:**

> Little Women spoiler ahead. You're warned.
> 
> \---
> 
> It's Kinktober and I'm writing fluff, again?
> 
> \---
> 
> Mistakes are all mine.

Benny yelped as the book hit him squarely on the face. He’d just entered the house when the red book, _Little Women_ , greeted him flying across the room. Picking the book up, Benny scanned the room until he spotted Dean on the couch, curled up in a ball and wrapped in a cocoon of blankets.

A snivel came from where his husband was, that had Benny worrying. After eight years of marriage, he’d only seen Dean cry three times: during their wedding, when their little Ben washed the Impala with rocks, and when his kid brother Sam proposed to Eileen.

 _You’re the sappy one_. Dean always said to him, which was true because real men cry – or express their feelings. But now, just seeing his husband like this broke Benny’s heart.

“Dean,” Benny started in a low voice as he carefully sat beside Dean, “you okay, sweetheart?”

Peeking from his blankets, eyes red and swollen, Dean looked at Benny with a mixture of hurt and longing. “Beth,” Dean whispered. He slowly shed his blankets before wrapping his arms around Benny.

“Beth what?” Rubbing his husband’s back, Benny coaxed. Dean only sniffed and released a shaky breath before tightening his hold around Benny. In his arms, Dean started trembling. “Beth what, Dean?”

“Beth dies.”

 _Beth dies?_ Benny mouthed in confusion. A few seconds of thinking later, the hand rubbing Dean’s back stopped after Benny put the pieces together – the book and Beth dying. “No.” Benny gasped in disbelief. He tried prying a clingy Dean off him but failed. “We’re supposed to be reading it together. And spoiler alert.”

“You should be thanking me, asshole. I just saved you from heartbreak.”

“Aw, then I’m sorry you had to do it alone.” Dean nodded once and then buried his nose on the crook of Benny’s neck. “I hope you learned your lesson reading without me.”

With that, Dean lost it and started sobbing, tightening his grip around his husband.

“Hey, what now?” Benny drawled. If Dean continued what he’s doing, maybe Benny would follow Beth soon without knowing what had gotten into Dean. “Talk to me, Dean.”

“What if… what if…”

“Yeah?”

“What if that happened to you, too, Benny? I don’t know what I’m going to do. I don’t want to lose you, Bear. I can’t raise Ben and Lizzie alone.”

“You’re not going to lose me, Dean,” Benny promised. “Besides, I’m healthier than you. Your husband here is a strong sonofabitch!”

That pulled a chuckled out of Dean. He’s still crying, sure, but at least his heartbreaking sobs had stopped. And because of that topic, Benny wondered what would he do if he lost Dean? Could he still be strong to raise their children alone or…?

Benny didn’t want to continue thinking. They’re both okay and happy, and that’s what really mattered.

“Say,” Benny started while scratching Dean’s scalp. His husband now had completely calmed down and mostly dead weight on top of him, tired from crying. “Where are the kids?”


End file.
